


Wandering Together Forever

by Eggplantouma



Series: After Death You Haunt Me: ending 2 [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Sweet, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantouma/pseuds/Eggplantouma
Summary: In this ending we see the happy ending. Nice?Please check out After Death You Haunt me before this one.





	Wandering Together Forever

“Congratulations, your final fates are wanderers. It seems that Vivian succeeded in freeing the Controller.”

 

This was...shocking. Brian and Tim didn’t know what to say to the happy looking god.

 

“Unfortunately, the Destroyer is not going to stop trying, but now we can end all of these cycles. I would like to thank you for your help. We gods can handle it now as we should have all those years ago. As a thanks, I will let you visit Heaven and stay there for as long as I can let you.”

 

This was still unbelievable. The god blinked. Even without a mouth, it laughed. “Oh my, so stunned you are,”

 

“I will just say right here that you are free to stay here, but I know you would rather not. Now, go along, love birds. I am on a bit of a schedule as always.”

 

A door appeared in front of them as the All Knowing Being disappeared.

 

They held hands so tightly that it almost seemed like they could never be separated. Tim gulped and opened the door.

 

On the other side was Amy, Alex, Seth, Sarah, and Jay.

 

With a smile, they stepped through.

 

. . .

 

Brian and Tim were never separated as they spent their time happily together.

 

This time...everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see you here! This is the happy ending! I hope you have enjoyed this story!


End file.
